This invention pertains to devices to hold the supporting jacks of a large trailer or semitrailer in place.
When a semitrailer or similar trailer is not attached to a pulling vehicle, the front end of the trailer is commonly supported by a type of jack. These jacks are usually attached in pairs to the frame of the trailer and have two positions. When they are supporting the end of the trailer, the jacks extend substantially vertically. When the pulling vehicle is joined to the trailer, each jack usually is swung 90.degree. and then lies horizontally along the frame, and is thus raised above the ground where it will not interfere with reasonable travel.
There may be many devices designed to hold the jack in either the up position or the down position. Pin-locked devices are common. Other devices also have an exposed axle where grease and dirt may be a problem either in interfering with movement of the jack from one position to another or which may interfere with the locking mechanism by which the jack is held in either single position.
By my invention I provide a well-enclosed pivotal axis guarded from outside materials such as grit, dirt, sand or the like, and at the same time use a simple, easy method of holding and releasing the locking mechanism.